Simple Tactician
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: I am in love with the most amazing man in the world. He wouldn't hesitate to help somebody, even if it was none of his business. He would fight a war to stop the bad. This man is important, unlike me. I am a simple tactician with no memory of what life was before I was found by Lyndis. I, Rachel the tactician, am in love with Eliwood. But today is the day I must leave.


Hello all! Cherry here! Now, Tactician/Eliwood is SERIOUSLY lacking. WHY DOES NOBODY PAIR THEM!?

Summary: "I am in love with the most amazing man in the world. He wouldn't hesitate to help somebody, even if it was none of his business. He would fight a war to stop the bad. This man is important, unlike me. I am a simple tactician with no memory of what life was before I was found by Lyndis. I, Rachel the tactician, am in love with Eliwood. But today is the day I must leave"

. . . . .

"So here you are, Rachel! Will you attend my ascension ceremony? Hector and everyone else is coming..." Eliwood asked, rushing up to me. I was taking a walk around the garden, and he started to walk beside me. I looked over the to-be king, and looked at him in confusion. He seemed to read my mind. "What? These clothes? I look silly, don't I. Formal dress is so stiff," he complained, pulling at the fabric, causing me to giggle. "I can't stand it..."

"It's not THAT bad..." I giggled. "Okay, maybe it is, but you only have to wear that today." Eliwood smiled at me. He looked around us, and let out a happy sigh. "Ah... everything's finally resolved. I'll succeed my father as Marquess Pherae. I don't think that I'm equal to the task, but I'm going to do my best for all the people who live here." "I'm sure you'll do great, Eliwood." I assured him, smiling warmly. I smoothed my tactician robes, and pulled my fingers through my light brown hair, feeling like I wasn't as dressed up as Eliwood.

Suddenly, he looked at me with sad eyes. "Rachel, do... do you really have to go?" I looked away sadly, unable to meet his eyes. I couldn't dare tell him why I had to leave. If I stay, I would never leave. I would have to watch him take a noble wife who is far more beautiful and amazing than me, have a lovely child, and be together while I simply longed for the prince I could never have. I would rather die than watch the one I love be with another.

"No, I understand. I'm sure you have things you must do." The sunset was casting a orange and red glow around us, and I forced myself not to tell him. "Thank you for supporting me in everything." I looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to say that.

We had finally reached it. The exit to the garden and castle. I fought back tears as he spoke again. "So, Rachel, this is farewell. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't... This world wouldn't be here. You have my heartfelt gratitude, Rachel..."

I turned to look at him, and we faced each other. "I'll see you again. It's a promise... my friend." Eliwood looked like he wanted to say something else, but didn't. I wanted to tell him. Now. "Eliwood... I want to tell you why I'm leaving." He looked at me in surprise.

"You see.. I love somebody. But I can't be with them. It's kind of funny, when you think about it. Me, a little tactician found with no memory by Lyn, falling in love with someone like him. He's... important. He needed to survive all this, so I worked hard to make sure he did. He'll take on a wife worthy of him, and they'll have a family. I'd never have a chance with him."

"Rachel, don't think so low of yourself! I'm sure you have a chance." Eliwood tried, sad to see me this way. I shook my head, and wiped my eyes. "No, you don't get it. He needs some pretty, noble wife. I'm sure he thinks of me as just a friend." "Who is he?" "I'll tell you, and you have to tell me if you think I'd have a chance of him loving me, okay?"

"I am in love with the most amazing man. He wouldn't turn down anybody in need. He would fight a war for what's right. He... he is a noble. His father is dead." I began, and I could see Eliwood starting to realize. I turned the other way and stared at the sunset. "Rachel..." "He is very kind. He would risk his life for me, despite my protests that he is more important. When others doubt me, he trusts me with all his heart."

I began to walk forward, slow steps. It was silly of me to believe I could be more than a friend. "He and I are very close. He sometimes doubts himself, so I help him see he shouldn't." I felt myself start to cry a little, glad he couldn't see me.

"Can you see who he is now?" I asked, voice cracking. I stopped dead, waiting for an answer. The last thing I expected was arms wrap around me and pull me to Eliwood.

"E-Eliwood?" I asked, shocked. "I said not to doubt yourself. Rachel, I don't care that you don't think your good enough. I love you." _I love you._ The three words I've always dreamed of hearing.

Eliwood released me, and I turned to face him. He gave me a smile, and I gave a teary smile back. I dove into his arms. "I'm so happy." I whispered. Then, he pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't perfect, as we weren't experienced in this sort of thing. But to me, it was perfect. When we pulled apart, we were grinning like fools.

"So, will you stay, Rachel?" Eliwood asked, and I giggled. "Of course! Now, let's go get you to your ascension ceremony!"

. . . . .

So, how was it? Eliwood might have been a little OOC, or maybe not! Leave a review and tell me what you thought, okay? :)


End file.
